I Will Strive
by krain21sas
Summary: Marina had been escaping inside the cave from the A-laws, they had captured the children, and she wondered what she was going to do next. what was right? Setsuna X Marina.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam00

Finally, I managed to write about my most favourite couple in Gundam00, what can i say? i love this couple in no extent. I love the beginning songs in this Anime specially the parts where these two show. So I badly wanted to write about this couple. And thank god I did. I think Setsuna is very hot! Enough of my rambling. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.:D

**I Will Strive**

Marina ran inside the narrow cave in panic, she was breathing heavily, she had been running for four hours inside the void, she had escaped from the A-laws, Shirin was outside Katharon, and the orphan kids were captured by the A-laws, she felt agony and guilt, she finally stopped. She realized that she had been carrying a heavy metal object at that moment; it was a gun, one she found in the Katharon army headquarters. She felt tears roll over her eyes, it was all because of me, she cried, if only I had been stronger, I could have protected those kids, if only I had listened to Shirin. If only, sometimes, peace could be achieved by actions, I have been too soft, too blind, she wept hoarsely, what was I thinking, escaping with the kids by myself, without a weapon, am I too dim to understand what I was dealing with back then?

She remembered the events that lead to the kidnap attempt. She fully remembered telling them to never leave the palace grounds as the security was low on the castle grounds. She should have known, they were just kids, how were they going to understand? Of course they would be bored inside the castle with nothing to do. She did not want to leave them. But she had to go to the meeting to give the speech to her Katharon citizens; she had duties to fulfil as the Princess. Reality truly was difficult to escape from. At that moment, few men that worked for the A-laws took their opportunity and captured the kids who played their favourite hide and seek games at the back of the garden. They even attacked the guards around the palace. When she came back she found the palace backyard destroyed. She at once felt danger arriving and quickly made her way in retrieving the gun inside the palace. Her driver helped in finding her hiding spot near the cabin around a place where few lived.

But later, she did not know how. One of the officials from A-laws tried to attack the place. She heard shootings from several yards. How did they know? She wondered idly, as she escaped again inside underground hollow place which was right under the cabin. Right now the only thing she was worried about was the kids' safety. She cried. Then she remembered him, one of the celestial beings she was in contact with, who she was really close with, "Setsuna.F .Seiei" she silently recalled him name. She missed him after he left after he succeeded in eliminating conflict from the world. He was one of the innovators, the pure kind.

They did meet often, but not like before. She still often wonders what he did during those times. Not much news was heard as there was finally peace achieved between the countries. But still it seems that the A-laws were not satisfied with it.

She had feelings for Setsuna, but it was rather complicated. Yet it was much special and rather pure than anything she had ever felt for anyone. But still, it's too sad. If only he chose to stay with her. He could have helped a lot in rebuilding Katharon. She felt bad for what happened to his homeland. But the past cannot be changed. What we need is to change the future. She thought. She sat on the ground and silently sang the song of peace inside the cave. It made her feel better that way. I am sure the kids would be safe. She put the gun on the ground.

"Marina Ismail?" at that moment a familiar voice was heard from a distance. She quickly stood up. Surprised, "That voice," no mistake, its Setsuna's voice. A figure came in front of her, wearing a dark black and grey uniform of the celestial being, he had black hair and tawny eyes with tan skin. " Setsuna" she cried happily, she ran hugged him. At that instant little heads popped up behind him. Marina's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she ran and hugged the children. "I have been so worried." They children also smiled as they hugged her back. "That man saved us," pointing at Setsuna.

She smiled at him. He nodded.

She stood up, "Thank you for what you did Setsuna."

"They did that so that celestial being could appear, seeing as celestial beings were close to Katharon" he told

She looked troubled at his reply. He then noticed the gun on the ground. She noticed him looking at it, and she heated at that moment, "I suppose you are right Setsuna, sometimes, we have to fight...i should have been-" then he touched her shoulder, and gave her an intense look, she looked at his face. Their posture made the kids embarrassed and went to a safer spot away from the couple. "I am here right?" he smiled, " you don't need to worry about fighting, you just got to do what you are good at, being the princess of Katharon."

She smiled, and nodded, "Okay, Setsuna. But you were right." She took his arms. But he wrapped his other arm on her shoulders and hugged her, "I have to go. Marina, but i'll come. You don't need to worry."

She felt a tear fall at that instant. Sad as it is. But this was life, she will see him. Even though he won't be with her in Katharon, at least his heart would be there. As she closed his eyes and wrapped him close.

* * *

So I did you guys like this fic? Like it? Do you guys love this couple? I think they are like sole mates. Yes i would go that far! So please review. Criticisms are fully welcome.:D


End file.
